


Battles

by itsaseamonster



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: I'm so sorry, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sad Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, What am I doing, sorry for my english (will i ever stop apologizing for being too shy to get a beta reader)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 22:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9404954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsaseamonster/pseuds/itsaseamonster
Summary: Inspiration from hearing a voice line which I recieved in a loot box.  It almost made me cry.





	

His body... was not really there. It was, of course it was, but then-

There was total silence. Not even the white noise which he was so used to or any random creaking of broken and bend metal. The place, once a lovely area, was scattered with blown out pieces of what once was a tall building standing in the middle of this quiet forest. Smoke was lazily raising every here and there. So crammed and yet so empty.  
Bodies of people he may have known - a long time ago, almost a decade - rested on the blackened grass and moss in unnatural positions. A fleeting feeling of familiarity, fellow recrouts or even superiors? He was not sure but their heads were all pointed to the sky, grimaces of pain and surprise etched forever onto their faces. He, always the professional, forgot their names.  
  
No bird sang a song.  
  
Just his heart in his chest, pounding and filling his ears. He felt blood rushing into his face and his vision got blurred with wetness that was not supposed to be there. If he felt pain or was injured at all - his enhanced body did not let him know. What a complete idiot.

  


He remembered the name.  
Reyes.

Reyes.  
His body disintegrating, or it was just his mind going crazy. Emptying whole magazines around himself in a furious dance. Everything that was alive fell to the ground. Blackness floating to him and stopping just inches from his face. Smell of death and gunpowder and nothing what once was his Gabriel. 

 

So many years have passed and there were nights when he was able to fall asleep. He saw too much in his life, fought too many battles. Some were fought with guns and some...  
Jack Morrison straightened his back. He was sitting there for too long and fell asleep in an uncomfortable position. Maybe that's what brought the bad dreams, he thought but could not force himself to find it funny.  
  
He stood up and looked through the window. Another battle will be fought today. And tomorrow.  
"I’ve still got it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I got new voice line for Soldier: 76 and it sounds like he just doesn’t even believe that what he’s saying is true.


End file.
